


Beauty in All She Is

by TeresaJane77



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaJane77/pseuds/TeresaJane77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about a certain Prince Charming and his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in All She Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ever After High. Mattel does.

_Beauty in All She Is_

Dexter and Raven were walking in the Enchanted Forest. It was one of their many dates. They were just enjoying nature and talking about their day.

That is until Raven sneezed.

“Sorry, I just…” Raven stopped midsentence when she saw Dexter.

Poor Dexter looked like something exploded on his face. His hair was all messy (more than usual), his glasses were off-center, and his face looked gray from the ashes.

“Oh my Grimm! Dex I’m so sorry” Raven said trying to adjust his glasses.

But Dexter only laughed, which caused Raven to laugh too.

Being the boyfriend of the evil queen’s daughter had some unexpected surprises. But Raven was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this, after watching Raven’s Tale (for the millionth time), more specifically the beginning when Raven passes by a guy trying to give Apple a flower, but Raven sneezed and turned it to ashes by accident.


End file.
